Boy In Luv?
by Demil Lass
Summary: BTS. Kim Namjoon. Chapter 2 up. Apa artinya bila hal sepele mampu membuat seorang yang tenang menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Suka kah?.
1. Chapter 1

**Boy in Luv?**

**Genre : ****Romance, Comedy, School life.**

**Pairs : Namjoon x OC (****Choi Rae Ra****)**

**Warning : ****Ide cerita pasaran, dan keanehan lainnya, typo-ss.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Noona,," Jeon Jungkook keluar terburu-buru dari kelasnya, memanggil seorang yeoja berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang berjalan melewati kelasnya.

"Ahh Jungkook, musun iriya?" gadis itu memutar balik arah tujuannya, kembali menghampiri Jungkook yang juga melangkah mendekatinya.

"Emm tugas bahasaku, tidak ada yang pintar bahasa noona, aku bingung mau tanya siapa lagi," Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali, sementara gadis di depannya hanya tersenyum penuh arti, mengerti kenapa adik kelasnya itu memanggilnya.

"Nde, aku bisa membantumu," Jungkook berhenti menggaruk tengkuknya, dia tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya tugas bahasanya tidak akan terbengkalai.

"Ahaha gomawo noona, gomawo," Jungkook membungkukan badannya tanda berterimakasih, sementara gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum menaggapi tingkah lucu adik kelasnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu, tunggu satu jam dari sekarang di bawah. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus, bye." Jungkook hanya tersenyum mengiyakan, terlalu bingung untuk menjawab dengan apa. Takut jika perkataannya kurang sopan atau menyinggung kakak kelas perempuan satu-satunya yang akrab dengan dia itu.

...

Choi Rae Ra, nama gadis itu dia melangkahkan kakinya secepat dia bisa, beberapa menit lagi club bahasa Inggris yang dia ikuti akan segera dimulai. Tidak etis rasanya jika dia harus ketinggalan lima menit pertama pertemuan seminggu sekali itu.

Sampai di lantai bawah Rae langsung di suguhi pemandangan riuh dari beberapa yeoja yang sedang menyemangati beberapa orang namja yang sedang bermain basket, seperti biasa nama yang di teriakan cheers dadakan itu adalah Min-Yoongi-Oppa. Rae tersenyum risih, setidaknya dulu juga dia pernah mengalami masa cheers dadakan seperti itu, rela berpanas-panasan demi melihat tawa atau sekedar senyum kecut Min Yoongi kakak kelasnya itu. Sekarang? Tidak akan lagi. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Rae berhenti di depan toilet untuk mengambil nafas karena kedua kakinya muali terasa pegal, lalu gadis itu memasuki toilet untuk mencuci mukanya agar terlihat lebih fres,

"Aaaaaa,, Park Jimin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Rae memegang tasnya erat-erat kaget dengan keberadaan Jimin teman sekelasnya di dalam toilet, toilet wanita.

"Ahh Rae~~ kenapa harus teriak-teriak seperti itu? Aku dihukum Ahn Songsaengnim karena tertidur di kelas, kau lupa? Dan jika aku tidak salah, ini adalah toilet namja," Rae membulatkan matanya, siapa sebenarnya yang salah masuk? Dengan cepat Rae keluar dari toilet di ikuti Jimin yang terlihat tidak bersemangat dengan lap pel di tangannya.

Jimin menatap Rae dengan tampang tidak berdosanya saat Rae menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Mianhe, aku tadi ngantuk jadi salah masuk toilet, hehe~~ mianhamnida," Jimin masih tertawa pilu saat melewati Rae yang sudah siap menyemburnya dengan ceramahan panjang lebar, jika saja Rae tidak ingat dia harus bergegas.

Rae membuka blazers biru tua yang ia kenakan lalu membasuh mukanya, matanya menatap pantulan ember di cermin westapel lalu tersenyum mengingat kelakuan konyol Jimin tadi. Rae keluar dari toilet tujuan selanjutnya adalah menyimpan tas beratnya dan mengambil buku bindernya di loker. Se simpel itu tapi tetap saja menguras tenaga.

Rae membuka pintu lokernya dengan susah payah, loker-loker di sekolahnya ini sudah mulai menua, sudah susah sekali saat di buka ataupun di tutup.

"Annyeong Jin-ssi." Ucap Rae saat melewati Kim Seok Jin kakak kelasnya yang juga sedang berada di depan lokernya, Rae terus berjalan tanpa peduli pada jawaban Jin.

"Tunggu, ssi? Kapan tepatnya kita saling mengenal?" pertanyaan Jin membuat Rae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tadi itu seperti kita baru saling kenal Jin-Sachon-ah," Rae tertawa merasa lucu dengan gaya rambut baru dari kakak seupunya itu, sudah tau punya jidat lebar kenapa di pertontonkan begitu. Rae masih tertawa konyol saat dia mendengar teriakan Jin agar Rae berhenti menertawakannya yang akhirnya di turuti Rae juga karena tidak mau di cap gila oleh orang-orang yang masih berseliweran di koridor sekolah.

Tepat di sebuah belokan Rae berpapasan dengan teman seangkatannya yang juga teman dekat dari Jimin, Jung Hoseok atau siswa lain mengenalnya dengan hanya J-Hope. Lelaki itu sedang menguap seenaknya tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya, membuat Rae dengan segera mempercepat langkah kakinya karena takut tertular, tertular rasa kantuk.

Tidak lama dari itu Rae bertabrakan dengan seorang namja yang sedang anteng dengan buku atau sebentar Komik di tangannya, bahkan setelah bertabrakan namja itu masih bisa fokus pada komiknya dan hanya berkata mian tiga kali lalu berlalu begitu saja. Rae mengernyitkan dahinya merasa aneh Kim Taehyung selalu saja bertingkah absurd seperti itu kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Rae memegangi kepalanya, berpikir ulang sedari tadi dia bertemu dengan tujuh orang namja yang aneh secara berturut-turut. Kadang memang jika dia bertemu dengan tiga anggota geng-gengan itu pasti dia akan bertemu dengan yang lainnya, selalu saja seperti itu.

Tujuh, tunggu, Rae menghentikan langkahnya, tadi itu sepertinya baru enam. Satu lagi siapa? Siapa yang absen dari pertemuan tidak sengaja tadi? Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Jin, J-hope, Taehyung,,, ahh Namjoon.

Rae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, merasa tidak perlu berhenti untuk berpikir lagi, Rae sedikit bertanya-tanya kemana namja satu itu? Biasanya mereka selalu kompak bertemu secara tidak sengaja dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Uri saranghal ttaeneun jom hwakkeunhage HEI noraehal ttaeneun jom ttakkeumhage HEI jom hwakkeunhage HEI HEI jom ttakkeumhage!"

Dengan refleks Rae menutup telinganya karena suara pengeras suara yang tiba-tiba berbunyi mengagetkan seluruh isi sekolah, beberapa siswa ada yang ikut menutup telinga mereka dan ada pula yeoja yang berlarian ke arah pengeras suara di beberapa sudut kelas untuk merekam sumber suara.

Rae memutar bola matanya kesal, baru saja dia memikirkan namja itu, sekarang dia muncul dengan keributan lain di antara banyak keributan yang pernah ia buat. Bersiaplah dapat hukuman Namjoon, ucap Rae dalam hatinya sembari terus bergegas ingat tujuan utamanya bukanlah menceramahi Namjoon.

...

"Noona jadi aku hanya tinggal membuat review saja?" Jungkook mengganti posisi duduknya, Rae menggangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi masalahnya dimana aku bisa dapat full script nya?" Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan, Rae menghela nafas mulai kenal kebiasaan Jungkook saat ingin tetapi malu meminta.

"Tenang saja, aku punya copy script film ini di leptopku," Rae mulai merasa bosan, bukan karena Jungkook tapi Rae adalah gadis moodan yang kadang tidak suka dengan suasana "formal" seperti yang sedang dia lakukan dengan Jungkook sekarang.

"Jeongmal noona?" Jungkook terlihat sumringah kembali, membuat Rae mau tidak mau mengangguk dengan senyum pilu di bibirnya. Jungkook kembali ke buku catatannya begitupun Rae yang kembali menatap kosong ke area lapangan utama sekolah.

Hari mulai menjelang sore, kebanyakan siswa sudah pulang sekolah, beberapa masih di dalam kelas mengejar kelas tambahan, beberapa lagi masih berkeliaran dengan keperluan pribadi mereka masing-masing.

"Jungkook," Rae memanggil Jungkook yang langsng di tanggapi anak itu, Rae berhenti sesaat mencari fokus lain saat mata mereka berpapasan, sedikit terpesona pada tampang adik kelasnya itu.

"Mulai sekarang tidak usah seformal kemarin-kemarin, bisa kan?" Rae kembali menatap Jungkook bermaksud serius, Jungkook membuka bibirnya ingin berucap tapi apa yang ingin dia bilang menguap begitu saja entah kemana, Jungkook hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara dia bersikap pada orang yang lebih tua. Makanya dia bersikap seformal dan sesopan mungkin pada setiap orang baru yang lebih tua darinya.

"Nde, akan ku usahakan," ucap Jungkook Rae kembali menatap lapangan di depannya, kembali tersenyum karena setidaknya hal yang membuatnya bad mood sudah ia keluarkan.

"Aa noona, aku pergi kesana sebentar," Jungkook beranjak dari posisi duduknya, Rae mengikuti arah perginya Jungkook dan menemukan bahwa Jungkook berlari mengikuti seorang namja berambut pirang menuju ke sebuah kelas.

Rae melihat jam tangannya, jarum jamnya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore. Sudah waktunya dia harus pulang, Rae melirik tempat duduk di sebelahnya yang masih belantakan. Baiklah, Rae memutuskan untuk menunggu Jungkook kembali, baru setelah itu dia akan pulang.

"Brak!" Rae menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanannya, tadi sepertinya dia mendengar suara ribut. Hingga terdengar lagi suara gedebum berisik lainnya, Rae yang penasaran melangkah mencari sumber keributan sampai dirasanya ruangan yang di datangi Jungkook tadilah sumber keributannya.

Rae membuka pintu dengan hati-hati bisa di lihatnya pemandangan beberapa kursi yang penataannya sudah sangat belantakan, sampai pintu terbuka semua Rae melihat si pirang yang menghentikan kegiatannya melempar kursi sekolah ke depan kelas seenak kepalanya sendiri.

Rae melihat bergantian orang-orang yang ada disana, tujuh orang yang biasa, tujuh orang yang selalu dapat masalah karena satu orang, tujuh orang yang selalu berturut-turut bertemu tidak sengaja, tujuh orang dengan keanehan mereka masing-masing.

"Mwo?" tanya si pirang dengan sarkastis, membuat Rae mengangkat sebelas alisnya heran.

"Kau mengganggu kedamaian orang lain, tuan pirang," ucap Rae sedikit tersinggung saat namja itu berbicara padanya dengan nada sarkastis seperti tadi.

"Mwo? Kau mengataiku? Iya kan maksudmu dengan tuan pirang itu," Namjoon yang ternyata mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-temannya yang juga berhenti beraktifitas karena kedatangan Rae.

"Perasaanmu saja, aku hanya memberi taumu agar tidak mengganggu ketenangan orang lain, dan,, jangan mengajari hal tidak baik pada adik kelasmu," Rae melirik Jungkook yang masih diam membisu dengan kursi di tangannya merasa kurang ajar. Rae melangkah menjauhi mereka, tidak mau memperpanjang masalah sepele itu menjadi semakin panjang.

"Eghh!" Namjoon menggeram, sekali lagi Rae mendengar suara gedebum keras kursi yang di banting oleh Namjoon, dan suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

"Noona! Tadi itu,,"

"HEI!" Rae tidak mendengar suara Jungkook lagi karena teriakan Namjoon, gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya bersiap mengatur nafas untuk menghadapi Namjoon.

"Maksudmu tadi itu mengejeku kan?" Namjoon masih berteriak berapi-api meskipun kini mereka hanya berjarak lumayan dekat.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, aku hanya bilang kalau kau mengganggu, dan. Jangan merusak kursi-kursi itu, kau tau banyak orang yang menginginkan duduk di kursi itu," Rae membalas teriakan Namjoon tidak kalah berapi-api.

"Ha, aku peduli dengan siapa yang ingin duduk disana, jika kau peduli, kenapa tidak ikut di jajaran mereka saja?" Rae membulatkan matanya tanda tidak setuju, Namjoon selamat kau sudah membuatku marah. Rae mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal.

"Terserah kau saja, aku hanya memberi tahumu agar tidak merusak barang sekolah seenak kepalamu sendiri, kau pikir milik siapa sekolah ini hah?" Rae melangkahkan kakinya maju ke arah Namjoon tidak merasa takut sedikitpun pada namja jangkung itu.

"Siapa peduli, kenyataannya aku sekolah disini dan aku membayarnya dan kau tidak perlu so menceramahi orang lain," Namjoon ikut melangkah mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua, tidak merasa takut juga.

"Aku tidak menceramahimu, dan satu hal kau hanya bersekolah disini. This school is NOT YOUR'S!" Rae mempertegas kalimat terakhirnya yang di tanggapi oleh ekspresi kesal Namjoon yang langsung melangkah menjauhi Rae tidak lupa ungkapan kekesalannya dengan memukul pintu kelas lain dan menyingkirkan Jungkook dari jalannya dengan kasar.

Rae mengatur pernafasannya, Jungkook menghampiri Rae dengan takut-takut.

"Mianhe noona, tadi itu tidak seperti yang noona pikirkan, Namjoon hyung sedang emosi, ehh"

"Aku tidak peduli Jungkook, dia sangat kekanak-kanakan," Rae memasukan bukunya kedalam tas bersiap untuk pulang kerumah.

"Dan lagi kelas itu kosong noona," Jungkook berusaha sebisa mungkin membela Namjoon, Rae yakin seratus persen tujuh orang itu memang selalu membela satu sama lain itulah yang diamksud Rae tadi tujuh orang yang selalu dapat masalah karena satu orang.

"Jungkook aku tidak peduli, mau kelasnya kosong atau isi. Aku hanya tidak setuju jika dia merusak apa yang tidak seharusnya dirusak. Berhentilah membela orang yang jelas-jelas berbuat bodoh," Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa lagi karena perkataan Rae memang benar, hanya saja ada perasaan ingin membenarkan Namjoon dalam diri Jungkook, ada keinginan untuk membela orang-orang yang juga peduli padanya, bahkan saat mereka harus di bela karena sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku pergi." Rae melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi pada Jungkook sudah terlanjur kesal dan pergi sendiri adalah jalan yang paling baik.

...

"Siapa perempuan yang tadi itu?" Namjoon memandang ke enam temannya bergantian, raut wajahnya masih memperlihatkan kekesalan atas kejadian tadi.

"Ku beri tahu, apa yang selalu kau lakukan pada orang lain tidak akan mempan padanya." Yoongi membuka mulut, entah kenapa Yoongi mempunyai pirasat Namjoon akan balas dendam pada Rae. Seperti yang selalu Namjoon lakukan pada orang-orang yang mengusik kehidupannya barang secuil saja. Namjoon bukan orang yang pandang bulu, dia sama sekali tidak peduli mau itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Dia hanya ingin menertawakan orang-orang yang mengusik hidupnya.

"Dengar Hyung, lebih baik kau lupakan saja kejadian tadi itu," Taehyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena tidak habis pikir kenapa Namjoon mau-maunya memperbesar masalah secuil tadi.

"Come on, aku hanya ingin tau namanya," Namjoon mulai terlihat gereget.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah mengetahui namanya?" Jin memasukan handphonenya kedalam saku blazer. Mulai memfokuskan pandangannya pada Namjoon.

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana dia sebenarnya, mencari hal buruk dan mengatainya seperti tadi dia mengejekku, memangnya seberapa suci dia itu…"

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

**Ollow, ini saya post di ffn. Ahaha**

**Siapa tau ada yang nyasar dan mau baca ini. #plak**

**Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran silahkan tinggalkan di kolom review.**

**See you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy in Luv?**

**Genre : ****Romance, Comedy, School life.**

**Pairs : Namjoon x OC (****Choi Rae Ra****)**

**Warning : ****Ide cerita pasaran, typo-ss, dan keanehan lainnya****.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Come on, aku hanya ingin tau namanya," Namjoon mulai terlihat gereget.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah mengetahui namanya?" Jin memasukan handphonenya kedalam saku blazer. Mulai memfokuskan pandangannya pada Namjoon.

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana dia sebenarnya, mencari hal buruk dan mengatainya seperti tadi dia mengejekku, memangnya seberapa suci dia itu…" Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah kearah jendela, mulai memikirkan rencana apa yang harus dia susun. Sementara enam orang lainnya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing

"Hyung kau mau balas dendam? Aku tidak setuju," Jungkook memberi suara, bagaimanapun Rae adalah salah satu temannya jika sampai Jungkook menyetujui niat Namjoon dan semuanya terbongkar maka tidak akan ada lagi sedikit hubungan yang tersisa antara Jungkook dan Rae.

"Sudahlah Namjoon, lupakan kejadian tadi. Tadi itu sepele sekali. Sejak kapan kau peduli pada orang yang mengataimu." Yoongi kembali memberi Namjoon suara, memberi si pirang jalan keluar.

"Wae hyung? Biasanya kau adalah orang pertama yang selalu mendukungku," Namjoon memberikan tatapan heran pada Yoongi yang di tanggapi dengan wajah dingin khas Min Yoongi.

Yoongi memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Jin yang langsung diikuti Namjoon dengan segudang pertanyaan kenapa, ada apa, siapa, bagaimana, dan kenapa. Jin sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab atau menanggapi ke antusiasan Namjoon.

"Namjoon, kau adalah teman baiku dan aku akan membelamu tentu saja. Dalam keadaan apapun sesuai perjanjian konyol yang anehnya selalu kita tepati. Tapi kenyataanny adalah gadis itu, Rae, dia sepupuku. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau menjambaknya, atau bahkan jika kau mencubitnya. Tidak akan aku biarkan." Namjoon melongo kaget, dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis bernama Rae itu adalha sepupu dari salah satu teman dekatnya. Kalau begini apa yang harus Namjoon lakukan, sialan.

"Jadi kalian sepakat tidak akan membantuku? Yang benar saja aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa suci dia itu?" Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya, mulai naik darah.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Jimin berteriak membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Wae?" Namjoon memandang Jimin dengan kesal.

"Rae adalah teman sekelasku, dia cukup dekat denganku, ini akan rumit, jika kau menodai—err kesucian—Rae,"

"Buk!" Taehyung memukul kepala Jimin dengan komiknya, mereka semua tau kemana arah pembicaraan Jimin.

"Sudahlah, Namjoon lupakan semuanya, lagipula Rae bukan gadis yang akan mengingat-ngingat hal semacam ini," Jin memberi jalan keluar bagi Namjoon. Membuat Namjoon meremas rambutnya karena kesal tidak di dukung sama sekali.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mendukungku, siapa memangnya gadis itu?" Namjoon berteriak kesal, tidak menuntut jawaban dari keenam temannya yang sudah menolak rencananya mentah-mentah.

"Sudah ku katakan dia sepupuku," Jin menjawab sekenanya.

"Dia, teman sekelasku yang baik," Jimin ikut menjawab.

"Dia noona pertamaku di sekolah," Jungkook kembali teringat tugas sekolahnya yang belum ia kerjakan.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya tau ini tidak akan berhasil." Yoongi masih dengan kekeras kepalaannya.

"Siapapun dia, dia adalah seorang wanita dan jangan mempermainkan wanita," J-Hope membetulkan tata rambutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya tidak rumit," Taehyung menjadi penutup dari jawaban yang tidak diinginkan Namjoon, dengan kesal Namjoon meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hyung coba ingat lagi, ini hanya masalah sepele, kenapa kau kelihatan sangat tidak suka pada Rae, jangan lupa Benci dan Cinta itu berbeda tipis." Namjoon menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam seakan itu bias membuat Taehyung kehilangan keabsurdannya.

"Ahh jangan-jangan kau naksir pada Rae kau mencari-cari alasan agar bias dekat dengannya kan?" Yoongi memulai konspirasinya.

"A-Anio, a-aku tidak menyukainya!" Suara Namjoon bertambah satu oktaf membuat keenam orang itu mundur merasa aneh.

"Ya sudah lupakan saja, sana pulang." Yoongi melempar tas milik Namjoon. Membuat pemiliknya mengernyit.

"INI APARTEMENKU, KALIAN SANA YANG PULANG!" Namjoon naik darah .

"Ahh, benar ini apartemenmu." Yoongi pergi begitu saja tanpa ekspresi, sementara Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kekonyolan dua lelaki itu.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan. Aku akan menghajarmu kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Rae, akibat perbuatanmu." Jin mengingatkan membuat Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kau bias berkelahi Hyung?" dengan kurang ajar Namjoon bertanya membuat Jin kembali berbalik.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MEMASAK UNTUKMU LAGI KIM NAMJOON!"

"Brak!" pintu tertutup meninggalkan Namjoon sendiri dengan pikirannya. Sebenarnya memang jika di pikir ulang gadis itu tidak salah sama sekali. Salah Namjoon sendiri karena berbuat rusuh, masalahnya gadis itu tidak pada tempat dan situasi yang baik.

Namjoon baru saja mendapat ceramahan karena insiden tidak masuk kelas Fisika dan jam berikutnya malah membuat kerusuhan dengan seenaknya bernyanyi di pengeras suara sekolah, dan saat emosinya memuncak, Rae datang dengan ceramahan tidak pentingnya, mengatainya rambut pirang, ya memang sekarang rambutnya pirang lalu kenapa? Memangnya membutakan mata setiap orang yang melihatnya?.

…

Namjoon kembali melirik sesobek kertas yang ia bawa ke perpustakaan ini, tempat yang baru empat atau lima kali ini dia datangi setelah tiga tahun bersekolah disini. Namjoon mendengus tidak suka, guru fisikanya kemarin memberikan hukuman pada Namjoon berupa makalah yang harus di kerjakan berdasarkan buku referensi dari gurunya itu. Sial sekali bagi Namjoon karena sudah hampir setengah jam dia disini tapi buku itu belum di temukan juga.

Namjoon merasa malas sekali kalau harus pergi ke penjaga perpustakaan hanya untuk menanyakan satu buku sialan ini, sedari tadi dia mencari siswa lain tapi tidak ada satupun yang berkeliaran di perpustakaan, mengingat ini sudah lewat jam pulang.

Namjoon akhirnya melihat seorang gadis yang melangkah melewati rak buku yang sedang ia tempati, tanpa pikir panjang Namjoon langsung menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Kau," Namjoon melongo tidak percaya, kenapa harus bertemu dengan gadis ini sekarang, batin Namjoon. Rae gadis itu menatap Namjoon malas-malasan merasa tidak percaya juga kenapa harus bertemu dengan lelaki pirang itu saat ini.

"Wae?" Rae akhirnya bertanya, penasaran juga, apa yang membuat si pirang menepuk pundaknya tadi. Namjoon tidak punya alasan yang bagus untuk berbohong, dan lagi dia ingin segera pulang. Namjoon akhirnya mengesampingkan egonya berniat bertanya pada gadis bernama Rae itu.

"Aku mencari ini, apa kau bias membantu?"

"Membantu siapa?" Tanya Rae meminta penjelasan meskipun sebenarnya dia mengerti apa maksud Namjoon.

"Mem-Ban-Tu-Ku, apa kau bias?" Namjoon mengulangi perkataannya dengan penuh penekanan, Rae terlihat menimbang-nimbang dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak bisa mencari buku seperti ini, yang benar saja." Rae melirik Namjoon, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mulai mencari buku yang di maksud di kertas itu.

"Aku sudah berkeliling disini sedari tadi, tapi buku sialan itu tidak ku temukan juga." Balas Namjoon dengan ketus, sudah terlampau kesal.

"Apa? Kau mencari buku ini disini?" Rae berbalik seketika membuat Namjoon mengerem langkahnya juga..

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sampai rambutmu lebih putih pun buku ini tidak akan nada disini, lihat diatasmu, ini bagian sastra. Yang benar saja mencari buku fisika di bagian ini." Rae kembali berbalik melangkah ke bagian lain, sementara Namjoon mengutuk papan penanda bagian yang dengan kurang ajarnya tidak diabaca sebelumnya.

Mereka mencari selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Rae menyodorkan sebuah buku ke hadapan Namjoon.

"Inikan yang kau cari? Dasar kurang teliti, pirang." Rae langsung berbalik kembali ke tempatnya semula. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang sedang emosi. Kenapa gadis itu uterus-terusan memanggilnya pirang. Siswa lain bahkan ada yang mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna yang tidak lazim. Namjoon berniat segera pergi dari sana tidak ingin rasanya terus-terusan memikirkan Rae.

Namjoon melirik Rae disela langkah kakinya, Rae sedang melompat-lompat kecil menggapai buku yang ada di rak bagian atas, kenyataan itu membuat sisi baik pada diri Namjoon keluar. Risih sebenarnya, tunggu risih atau kau memang mau membantunya Namjoon? Tanya Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri. Namjoon melangkah kearah Rae lalu mengambilkan buku yang dimaksud Rae.

"Ini, sekarang infas, pendek." Namjoon memandang Rae sekilas lalu langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Heh jangkung, infas apanya, kau salah mengambil buku." Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya seketika, sial, kejadian konyol lagi. Entah berapa lama Namjoon memutuskan untuk kembali memutar langkahnya kembali pad Rae.

"Ahh kau menyusahkan, buku yang mana yang mau kau ambil hah?" dengan jarak sedekat itu Rae harus mendongak untuk membalas pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Merah marun." Jawab Rae, Rak buku disana lumayan tinggi bahkan Namjoon pun perlu berjingkat untuk mengambilnya, apalagi Rae.

"Tinggi sekali" batin Rae dalam hati,

"Mundur Rae" peringat Rae dalam hatinya, tidak ada yang terjadi Rae masih berdiri di tempatnya, Namjoon juga terlihat kesusahan karena dia tidak berdiri tepat di jajaran buku itu, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun niatan dari Namjoon untuk menyuruh Rae menggeser posisinya sekarang dia malah dengan susah payah berjingkat mengambil buku diatasnya.

"RAE MUNDUR!" sekali lagi, alarm di dalam hati Rae berbunyi.

"Coba lihat, bahu Namjoon ini,,," Hati rae kembali berbicara.

"Berhenti Choi Rae Ra, mundur sekarang juga." Otak Rae menjawab.

"Ini." Namjoon menyodorkan buku bersampul merah marun yang di maksud Rae, Rae tidak bersuara, masih terpesona. Namjoon yang merasa tidak ada keperluan lain segera saja pergi dari hadapan Rae. Rae memandang sayu punggung Namjoon yang semakin menjauh.

"Kamsahamnida Namjoon~ssi,"

"Ne Cheonmaneyo Choi Rae Ra," Rae meniru suara berat Namjoon lalu menertawakan kekonyolannya sendiri. Kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

…

"Lama sekali, kau sebenarnya mencari buku atau numpang tidur di perpustakaan?" Jin langsung memberikan pertanyaan itu pada Namjoon yang baru datang sejak sejam yang lalu, mereka sedang berada di lapangan basket sekolah, kegiatan yang sudah sering mereka lakukan.

"Mukamu kenapa masam begitu hyung?" Taehyung memandang wajah Namjoon dengan seksama membuat Namjoon semakin menekuk mukanya.

"Aaa, kau baru bertemu dengan gadis itu kan? Sepupu Jin hyung?" J-Hope mengembangkan senyum menyelidiknya membuat Namjoon mengernyit tidak percaya antara kaget dan kenapa pula J-Hope langsung berpikir kesana.

"Benar, raut wajahmu berubah seperti itu kalau kau bertemu dengannya Hyung." Taehyung menampakan cengiran khasnya, membuat Jungkook, dan Jin tertawa membenarkan.

Namjoon melempar bukunya kearah tumpukan tas mereka, nafsu mengerjakan tugas kini sudah hilang seketika. Matanya kini beralih ke lapang basket memperhatikan Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang bermain basket disana.

Pikiran Namjoon tiba-tiba kembali ke saat di perpustakaan tadi, dia baru sadar kalau Rae itu lebih pendek darinya. Tentu saja wanita yang selama ini dia temui juga lebih pendek darinya, hanya saja Rae lebih pas, ah tunggu sebentar kenapa juga Namjoon memikirkan hal ini.

Yoongi, ya tingginya mungkin sama dengan Yoongi, Namjoon melangkah menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang melempar bolanya ke ring. Bola memantul kearah Namjoon yang di tanggapi Namjoon dengan dribble lalu melemparnya kembali kearah ring.

"Not bad," komentar Yoongi, Namjoon melirik Yoongi tanpa ekspresi dia hanya ingin memastikan apa iya Rae setinggi Yoongi. Namjoon memegangi pundak Yoongi, sementara yang di pegang malah berniat mengambil bola yang memantul kearah lain.

Namjoon memegang pundak Yoongi yang lainnya membuat Yoongi memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan bertanya "Kenapa?" Jimin akhirnya memutuskan mengambil bola yang memantul kea rah teman-temannya.

"Benar, Rae setinggi ini, lebih pendek sedikit." Namjoon membatin.

"Heh, kau mau apa Namjoon?" Yoongi membalas tatapan Namjoon yang tanpa ekspresi.

"H-hyung, Namjoon hyung sepertinya akan berkelahi dengan Yoongi hyung," Jungkook menunjuk pemandangan di depannya.

"Ahh tidak mungkin, itu malah mirip sepasang kekasih yang mau berciuman." Taehyung berucap sekenanya, beberapa detik berlalu hingga mereka tersadar.

"Apa? Mereka mau berciuman?" Kelima lelaki itu langsung berhamburan kearah Namjoon dan Yoongi.

Namjoon yang tersadar dari lamunannya melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi dan kelima orang lainnya yang bahkan belum sampai ke tempat mereka tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jin bertanya, membuat Yoongi mengernyit tidak mengerti kenapa memang dengan dirinya? Kenapa mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri seperti itu.

…

Rae menunduk lesu di tempat biasa dia menunggu bis, sepulang sekolah.  
>Sudah hampir seperempat jam dia berdiri sendiri disana.<br>Rae memutuskan akan menghadap perwakilan sekolah nanti, menyuruh mereka membuat area tunggu bis. Supaya kalau menunggu lama begini tidak terkena keram ataupun kesemutan. Rae merutuki nasibnya sendiri.  
>Rae menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa ada yang melangkah mendekat kearahnya.<br>Yoongi, melangkah dengan caranya sendiri, matanya sayup seperti orang sedang mengantuk, kedua telinganya di tutupi oleh headphone berwarna biru tosca.  
>Rae menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain, tidak mau sampai ketauan sedang menatap lelaki pemilik kulit seputih susu itu.<p>

Min Yoongi, Rae menghela nafasnya. Kakak kelas Rae sejak zaman Junior High School dulu. Masih saja seperti dulu, bagusnya dia bertambah tampan, dan keren, dan keren lagi, dan sangat keren.  
>Rae kembali melirik Yoongi diam-diam.<p>

Yoongi berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari Rae, dia bersandar ke tiang lampu jalan sama-sama menunggu bis juga.  
>Rae memalingkan mukanya kembali, walaupun suasana saat ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tapi tetap saja Rae merasa berbeda. Rae meringis membayangkan kejadian sekitar dua tahun lalu.<br>Bukan tidak mungkin Yoongi pun mengenalinya, mengetahui dengan sangat, siapa perempuan yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu.

...

Flashback.  
>...<p>

"MIN YOONGI, MIN YOONGI, MIN YOONGI!" teriakan para pendukung tim basket Hankuk JHS semakin menggema saat Yoongi akan melempar bola di detik-detik terakhir permainan.

Rae gadis berponi sealis lengkap dengan tangan yang ia kepalkan di depan dadanya berdoa pada Tuhan supaya Yoongi kakak kelasnya, tambahkan kakak kelas yang sangat ia kagumi itu berhasil mencetak angka untuk tim basket sekolah mereka.

Yoongi melempar bola basketnya kearah ring, tidak terdengar suara sedikitpun untuk beberapa saat.

Bola berhasil masuk kedalam ring di ikuti suara bel tanda permainan selesai.

Semua orang berteriak senang, termasuk Rae yang langsung meloncat gembira.  
>"SARANGHAEO YOONGI OPPA!" Rae tersenyum gembira, sementara orang-orang yang berada disana menutup mulut mereka, serentak memandang ke arah gadis yang dengan sangat beraninya berteriak seperti itu.<p>

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

Thank you **she3nn0** sudah mampir dan review.

Di tunggu reviewnya lagi. :D


End file.
